Lonely Christmas
by Oldnewbie
Summary: After season 3. Derek finds himself in a run down bar in New York Christmas night. his sister, Cora had died on the road there and he was bend on drinking his sorrows away. Till a nosy stranger shows up and bugs him. Review please, if you don't like it tell me why so I can learn from it. Just be tasteful about how you tell me about it, please. Squeal will be started soon.
1. Chapter 1

Snow fell covering the landscape in its deadly beauty. It was Christmas night and there was only one bar open in the whole city of New York it seemed like. And this place was where the scum of scum hung out. It was hidden in some basement and was filled with the smell of pot and tobacco. The bar tender was some old pervert who spent his time hitting on everyone who came up to him asking for a drink. The only good thing about this place was that it was semi-warm and out of the snow.

This was where Derek had found himself on this joyous night. He sat at the bar on an ancient stool, that he was sure would brake if he moved to much, sipping on some concoction that the bar tender had given him. It burnt his throat and it smelt horrid, but as long as it got him drunk he didn't really care.

"Arnt you to young to be in here?" a rough voice asked from his right.

Derek turned to face the speaker. The man looked to be in his forties somewhere, he was well built, muscles were showing plainly through the think jacket, his hair was dark and his side burns might have been able to pass as part of a beard.

"Not your business." Derek replied and turned his attention back to his drink.

The older man sat next to Derek and the bar tender brought him a glass of beer. They sat there sipping at their drinks till the older man broke the silence once more.

"Shouldn't you be home or something?" he asked watching the foam in his glass.

"Don't have one." Derek blamed the drink, normally he would have told the guy off or left by now.

"You sound casual about that."

"And?" Derek was now becoming annoyed at the questions.

"And nothing, just making an observation." The man said taking a gulp of his drink, "My name is Logan by the way."

"Derek." He replied without thinking, whatever was in this drink it was really messing with him.

"You look like crap." The mans voice almost changed from passive to concerned but it was so fast that Derek had missed it.

"Thanks for the complement." A wave of dizziness hit him and he rested his chin on his hand to try and keep himself level headed.

"No, I mean you look like you've been hanging out with that guy in the corner." The man in the corner was a major druggie, and at the moment he was passed out on some random chair.

"Long trip." Derek answered shortly. He decided he had had enough of this guy, Logan. He got up to leave and ignoring the stare from Logan he made his way out the door.

Unbeknown to Derek, Logan had smelt what was left of the young werewolf's drink and had taken off after him.

Derek had left his camaro in Beacon Hill and had traveled across country to avoid people. So when Logan found him passed out on the sidewalk Derek didn't have to worry about his car being stolen while Logan carried him to his jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV

I was grateful that pretty much everyone was at dinner when I got back to the mansion; less people to answer questions to about the kid was carrying up to my room, like some newly wed couple. I had started talking to him because he had smelt different, almost as if he wasn't quite human, and those damn kids are turning me soft.

I was at my door when the kid, Derek I believe he is, began to stir. He lifted his head from my shoulder and his unfocused green eyes looked at me. I was about to put him down till his head lolled back down to my shoulder and his eyes closed again. I groaned and tried my best to open my door while holding the kid. Somehow I got it opened. I used my foot to close the door behind me and I put the kid on my double bed. The moon light came into the room illuminating the kid. I guess the clouds had cleared. His skin looked like it was ivory as if all but glowed in the light. Despite the state he was in he looked peaceful. But next time I see that bar tender he just might meet with an accident. I shook my head and decided I would at least take off his shoes. Because there was no way I was undressing him. While I was untying the worn out shoes the kid began to stir again, this time however he sat up pulled his feet away from me. He looked around half dazed till his gaze fell on me.

I held my hands up to try and show him I wasn't doing anything to him. Surprisingly he didn't say anything about it and just rubbed his eyes.

"Hey kid, you okay?" I asked putting my hands in my lab.

"Whas goin on?" he slurred a bit.

"The bar tender drugged your drink, if found you passed out on the sidewalk and brought you here." I explained feeling the need for another beer, one crappy one just wasn't cutting it, "don't worry I didn't rape you, and I don't want to either, your in a boarding school for gifted children." Thank goodness the professor drilled that kind of speech into me.

"What the hell?" Derek muttered swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, his hand was still on his head, probably had a headache.

"Look just stay here and sleep it off." I ordered my voice becoming more hard then I intended, "you can leave in the morning."

"Your that guy from the bar?" Derek looked up from the floor to where I was now standing.

"Yeah, now lay back down and go to sleep." I ordered.

He groaned and did as I told him. He laid down on his side and brought his knees up to his stomach.

I wanted to get Hank or Jean to look the kid over, but Jean was off somewhere with Scott (prick anyways) and I didn't want to scare the kid with a giant blue guy either. I sat down in a recliner on the other side of the room and watched the kid's back as he slept. I groaned and rubbed my face. How do I get myself into these messes?


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV

Derek woke a third time from his drug induced sleep. His headache was gone as well as the heaviness in his limbs, werewolf healing powers were very handy. He sat up and looked around the room with clear eyes. The room had little in it, the bed, a dresser, a night stand with an alarm clock that read 11pm, and in the corner was an armchair currently occupied by Logan. Tying his shoe and standing silently Derek took a look at the window. He could fit through it, it looked like it was three by five, he walked over to it keeping an eye on the older man. He was on the third floor and the jump down wasn't going to be fun. He turned the latch to open the window and heard,

"Its a long way down if your planning on jumping."

Derek just about had a heart attack, he had been sure the guy was asleep, his heart beat hadn't changed. But being the Derek he kept it together and didn't jump three feet in the air like a scared cat when Logan had startled him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked getting up from his chair and stretching his arms.

"Fine." Derek didn't back up when Logan stood and his tone was short.

"You could at least thank me for saving your ass." Logan said, he wasn't surprised, by now he was used to dealing with teenagers, the creatures that haunt the mansion.

"Thank you." Derek sighed a bit annoyed, "can I leave now?"

"Its below freezing out there!" Logan replied like that answered the question.

"I can handle a bit of cold."

"A bit of cold?!"

"Yes, a bit of cold, I am used the cold, it doesn't bother me."

Logan was taken back. None of the other kids (besides Bobby) would have willingly gone outside at this time of night in the snow.

"How old are you kid?" Logan didn't quite know why he asked, maybe it was just to see where he matched up with the students.

"Derek."

"Huh?"

"My name is Derek and I'm 23. Why do you want to know?"

"Just to see who would be dumb enough to drink that stuff." The sarcasm just came out, Logan thought the kid was being an ungrateful little brat.

"Funny."

"Look, I don't care why you were at the bar, but its to cold for you to leave now. Take the bed and go back to sleep."

Derek gave Logan the kind of glare that could have killed lesser men. The window then flew open and Derek jumped, Logan had been ready for the younger man to do something, but jumping from the third story floor was not one of them.

Logan made it to the window in time to see Derek running towards the fence.

"How in the hell did he do that?" Logan asked himself, he watched as Derek nearly flew over the fence and vanished into the night.

"Screw it." Logan closed the window and laid on his bed where Derek had been just minutes ago. It was still warm and the kid's sent still lingered. He wasn't laying there long before his concision got the better of him and he was forced to get up and grab his tan coat to go and look for Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan's POV

I was heading out of the mansion when that pesky man in a wheel chair stopped me, excuse me, I mean the professor.

"Logan, may I speak with you a moment?" he asked, it was a polite way of saying 'drop what your doing and follow me.'But since when have I ever been worried about the professor?

"Can't, I have to go chase down a kid." I replied walking past the much more powerful mutant.

"Thats what I want to talk to you about." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Come." The order given and my curiosity peeking, I followed.

Winding through the halls I realized where we were going, his office. (Typical, I have important things to do and he wants to play principle.) Once in the room I closed the door behind me and waiting for the professor to speak.

"You may want to sit down." He gestures towards the chairs in front of his desk. I shake my head and sit, wanting to get this over with.

"As I'm sure you recall when I last read your mind to try and help you retrieve some of your lost memory I came across a young lady Talia-" I recognized the name, but putting a face to the name was proving to be to hard for me. The professor grabbed a file from his desk and put it in front of me.

"Now, I wasn't sure when I started looking into this, but I am convinced now."

"Convinced of what?" my voice was dripping with irritation as I opened the file folder.

On the inside was a picture of an attractive woman with fair skin and dark brown hair, under the picture were names and dates, I began to read and found that this woman had three children, Lura, Derek and Cora, under the page were pictures of the children. The two girls I had little interest in when I saw a picture of that Derek kid. He looked about the same age in this picture as he was now, in the background was the shell of a burnt house. I noticed something else as well, in all of these pictures none of them were looking at the camera, in fact, all of them had on sunglasses.

"I am convinced that you have a son."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry about the shortness of the chapters and how fast it goes. Writing about Logan and Derek is much harder then I thought it would be.

Derek had stopped running by now and had settled on walking. His lungs were hurting from the cold air, but other then that he was feeling pretty good. He was in the ritzy part of the city, you know considering the giant mansion he had just ran from and all.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Derek cursed and shook his head, "going to bar? Trying to get drunk, getting drugged, this is in the top ten worst Christmases ever." He chuckled as he thought about how he sounded like Cora, trying to ignore the tightening in his stomach.

It was then that a strange sent was brought to Derek's attention. It smelt like wet fur, mixed with human anger. Before Derek could react to the sent he found himself flying through the air and crashing into a parked car denting the door and shattering the window.

"One of professor Xavier's little students I take it?" a snarling voice came from the darkness.

Derek was up on his feet now, his cuts and bruises healing, "Professor Xavier?" he repeated, wondering what this guy was talking about, "I don't know an Xavier."

The guy didn't say anything more, he lunged at Derek. Side stepping in a way only he could, Derek avoided the other man. The other man was like a giant compared to Derek, he was almost two heads taller and his frame was much wider, a wore a long trench coat that seemed to be straining against his muscles. His hair was long, blond, and unkept, and his figure nails looked to more of claws.

"You smell like the mansion!" the guy growled and lunged at Derek once more.

This time Derek was ready and releasing his claws and taking a fighting stance he was able to push the larger man off balance and take a swipe at his side. His claws drew blood and the guy stepped back as blood drained from his wound. But it didn't last long, the wound healed.

"But he doesn't smell like a werewolf!" Derek was shocked for a split secant.

The larger man took advantage of Derek's momentary lack of focus and managed to wrap his long figures around Derek's neck. Derek found himself pinned against a brick wall being lifted off the ground.

"Are you another mutant runaway?" the guy growled.

He was much to close for Derek to kick him, and hanging from his neck didn't sound appealing.

"Is… that what… you are?" Derek's vision was being filled with dots.

"Mutant? Of course." He laughed, "say good bye kid." He lifted up his hand and Derek braced himself for the strike.

A roar echoed through the air and before Derek knew it he was thrown and skidded out into the road.

"Ow…" he mumbled as he pushed himself off the ground, "Oh, its him."

Logan had shown up out of no where and had charged the bigger guy. Logan's claws shinned in the glow of the street lights.

"What in the…?" Derek asked just before the bigger guy was pushed out into the road almost onto Derek.

In a flash Derek found himself being lifted off the ground with a clawed hand embedded in stomach. Derek had let himself become distracted once again and this time he had paid for it. Before passing out from the pain his last thought was, "Thats gonna leave a mark in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan's POV

He was still sleeping. Granted it had only been about six hours since he had nearly had his stomach ripped out by Saber tooth. But that wasn't really the point. He had healed in less then two hours. No scarring, nothing. Jean says that his body needs to recover from the shock and that his blood sugar was low, along with losing quite a bit of blood. I guess was just nervous for when he woke up. Telling a kid I barley met that I might be his father was more nerve wracking then I would have thought. Though I am still a bit curious as to how the professor knew that Derek had been in the mansion to start with, aside from the fact that he is one of the most powerful mutants in the world. And it was his house… and this chair is oddly comfortable.

Derek's POV

I could feel my body trying to wake me. I remember taking a hit to the stomach but after that… I opened my eyes and found that I was laying in bed. The ceiling had one light on it, which was off. There was a glow coming from the left side casting long shadows. I turned my head towards the light and that musky smell.

"Oh, great." I muttered when I caught sight of the older guy from the bar, what was his name, Logan, right. This was the 2nd time I had woken up with this guy sleeping somewhere near me. Well, I guess 4th, but whose counting?

I sat up slowly finding that I didn't have a shirt on and an IV in my right arm, thankfully I had jeans on. I was about to rip the IV out when I saw a yellow file sitting on the metal table next to the bed. A picture was sticking out just enough I got curious as to what it was. I slid the picture out of the file and held it up to the light.

"What the—!" this was a picture of my older sister! I ripped the file from where it laid and tour threw it. Pictures, names, dates! My families lives where in this thing. And my name was highlighted in yellow.

"Glad to see your awake." An English accented voice spoke.

"What the hell is this!?" I demanded, making Logan jump awake. I also didn't care that I hadn't hear the bold guy in the wheelchair come in.

"Let me introduce myself first. I'm professor Xavier, I run a school for gifted children, and this is Logan, whom you've already met." He motioned Logan, who was rubbing his eyes.

"I don't care." I said shortly, this must have been the professor that psycho mentioned when trying to kill me, so this school was probably for mutants. But I really didn't care. "Why do you have a file on me and my family." I held it up for emphasis.

"Please, this will help you understand about the file." He held up a hand as if he was talking to a child. I guess compared to him I was a child, but I'm never going to say that out loud. He gave a small smile and continued, "the gifted children I teach are mutants-"

"Yeah, I got that from the moron who thought I was one of them." I snapped gripping the file tightly.

"Yes, that was Saber tooth-" I heard Logan growl at the mention of the name, "we're not on friendly terms. But moving on, the reason I tell you this is because Logan here has healing abilities that caught interest with the wrong people, and as a result he has lost much of his memory; I myself am a telepath, I can look into peoples minds and I did so with Logan-"

I can't believe I'm listening to this, I was tired and wasn't in the mood for long stories, but oddly he wasn't lying. His heart stayed the same rate.

"I found that Logan knew your mother and that you may be his son."

What the F—-


	7. Chapter 7

Logan's POV

"Come again?" Derek looked confused then the expression changed quicker then mine could to angry.

He ripped the IV out of his arm and jumped to his feet.

"I just met this guy, and besides my mom wouldn't have slept with him." He pretty much yelled and pointed at me, never taking his eyes off the professor.

I had gotten up when I saw Derek rip the IV out, but I stopped when it healed over. I forgot about the healing thing. He was taking this much better then I thought he would.

"Please, hear me out." The professor said trying to calm the kid.

Like thats gonna happen. I half laughed at myself.

"Hear you on what?" he demanded, "I"m leaving."

I had just about launched myself when I heard him scream in pain and his hands flew to his head. He began to thrash knocking down anything that he came in contact with.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled at the professor, the kid was in so much pain… I wanted to do two things, one: take him away from the pain, which was very unmanly of me, and since we, or at least me, didn't know for sure if he was my kid made no sense, and two: knock the professor out for causing this whole thing.

In an instant the screaming stopped and Derek fell into a heap on the floor, hands still on his head and small sobs escaping from his lips.

"Putting your memory into his mind." The professor answered as if it was most casual thing in the world, "He has a rather strong mind, which caused the pain."

I ignored his comments and knelt down beside Derek, his eyes were closed but he was conscious, I picked him once more and placed him back on the bed.

"Don't do it again." I growled, I knew it was a bit useless to threaten him, but it would have been against my nature not to.

"When he recovers then you will have much to talk about." He stated the obvious and I watched him wheel himself away.

Jack-ass, hurting a kid like that. From what the file had said, his family had all been burnt alive, except his two sisters and an uncle. Also, both of his sisters were dead now and there wasn't much information on the uncle. I sat back down in the chair and watched Derek, he hadn't moved but it looked as if he had slipped back into unconsciousness. Funny, it seems like if he's passed out from drugs or injury I end up waiting for hours and falling asleep and if hes not passed out we're fighting, one another, or someone else.

Derek's POV

I had just seen images of my mother through what I hoped was someone else's eyes. She was with some man, in Canada, I don't know how I know, I just did. Its like when your dreaming and you know the past of a moment, but you know you weren't really there. She had slipped off her wedding ring and was flirting with this guy. I guess it lasted a few weeks? Everything just went by so fast I couldn't make heads or tales of it. Then she wasn't there anymore, I was looking threw this guy's eyes and reading a letter that she sent. It said that she was pregnant but not to worry because the baby properly wasn't his and to not come near her again. After that… I don't know.

I jolted awake. I had been sleeping? That Logan guy still hanging around, sleeping in a chair next to the bed. I knew it all hadn't been a dream, I remembered that crazy guy who tried to kill me and the other nut job that said I was Logan's son.

I couldn't stay here, I didn't want to stay here. Being here was confusing and these people were a few cards short of a full deck. I saw a tan jacket laying on the ground near Logan, I snagged it and put it on and slipped out of the room as silent as I could. The jacket was Logan's but I didn't care, since I lost my jacket somewhere and my shirt had a big hole in it along with blood stains.

I got out of the mansion, somehow there was no one around, but it was the day after Christmas so everyone was probably still sleeping.

Outside the sun was peeking over the horizon and I made my way away from this mixed up place.

Logan's POV

I had woken up and saw that Derek was gone and so was my coat. I felt like crap. I don't know what I was expecting, him to see me as a long lost dad or something. But I trusted the professor more then anyone and so when he said that I had a kid, I just believed him. I still do. F— I was an idiot to still think that. But either way, he was still alone. Justification right?

I got up and went to my room and packed a duffel bag. I was going to go look for the kid and I knew one thing for certain about him, he was going to make it very hard for me. I grabbed my extra jacket out of the closet. And held it there smelling it. Jean had given it to last year, said I needed more then one and the other one was falling apart. If I tried hard I could still smell her on it. She had picked out red, why I don't know. I put it on and grabbed my keys. It must have been past ten by now and everyone would be dragging themselves out of bed.

"Going after him?" the professor was now sitting in my doorway with that smug smile on his face.

"Don't have much of a choice." I muttered zipping up the bag.

"Yes, you do. But this I think is the right one." He said nodding, "Your jeep has been filled and it has enough food in it to last you awhile."

"Thanks." I grunted, "Tell Rouge and Jean why I left." Not waiting to hear a reply I grabbed the bag and somehow slip out of the room and down to the jeep.

I was going to find that kid.

A/N will be a sequel! First chapter will be up as soon as finals are done.


End file.
